The Last Night of Fire
by BrokenAngelWings83
Summary: Detective Lucy Heartfilia is faced with a string of murders that all point to the same M.O.: Fire. Will she find the killer or end up falling for the suspect? NaLu AU (suspense/thriller/mystery and romance). Rated M for content.


_**A/N:**_ _So while writing my other fanfictions, this idea came into my mind. I guess I was thirsty for a crime/mystery/thriller with a romance. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. NaLu forever!_

 **Chapter 1** : In the Rain

 _"_ _Mother used to say_

 _If you want, you'll find a way_

 _But mother never danced through fire showers..."_ (In the Rain: lyrics by Tim Jensen)

The rain wouldn't stop. Fallen rose petals dotted the crime scene where Detective Lucy Heartfilia stood. The slain victim lay on the cobblestone street covered in flower petals in bright hues of fiery color. Reds, oranges and yellows encircled the body of a young woman, long since departed from this world.

Lucy let out a sigh, looking down at her partner, Erza Scarlet, who was kneeling beside the body taking photographs. This was the fifth victim in a string of murders spanning the past five months. A killing on the fifteenth every month so far. It was getting more and more dangerous. Lucy studied the body a few moments, noting the stab wounds and the burn marks around the dead woman's wrists. A perfect circle had been carved into the now cold, ashen skin. An 'A' had been cut through the center of the circle, a symbol for Anarchy. Her body was positioned in a peaceful state, her eyes closed and no look of tension, almost relaxed. Arms crossed over her heart, as if she had been laid to rest. She appeared to have a presence of tranquility. Oddly, she looked somewhat familiar to Lucy, though she couldn't place it at the time. She shook her head to banish the thought and keep her mind on task.

"This one has more burn marks than the last ones did," Erza spoke, drawing Lucy's attention. The red haired woman stayed in her crouched position and lifted a slender finger to point out the victim's ankles. Fingertip-shaped burn marks were seared into the flesh. "The M.O. is still the same, though. A female in her early to mid twenties, multiple stab wounds and burn marks. The anarchy symbol lacerated into the skin." Erza's lips tightened into a thoughtful frown. "What are we missing, Lucy?"

Lucy pursed her full lips in thought, her deep brown eyes hidden underneath the brim of her fedora. "The fingerprint like marks that have been burn into the woman's skin are a new development." Lucy tilted her head up to look at the building adjacent to the street. Her gaze hardened as she began to walk over to it.

"Lucy!" her partner called. "What is it?" Erza quickly followed behind the other woman. Lucy stopped at the brick wall and examined it. Blood splatter covered it.

"The pattern. Look…" Lucy traced the progression with a finger. "See that?"

"Unlike the previous murders, he's leaving more of a calling card." Erza replied, nodding to the blonde haired woman. "Where the other bodies have been mostly clean and devoid of any evidence, this one seems to be more passionate, like she was important to him somehow.

The extra petals and various types of flowers. The colors and amount lead me to think this was more personal. Even the position of the body, Lucy thought.

Erza slammed a fist against a nearby car. "I damned tired of this wild goose chase."

Lucy winced. _Does that really call for destruction of property?_

* * *

Lucy made her way down the stairs at the police station with a deep sigh. Her black heeled boots squeaked from being in the wretched rain. It had been freezing, even though it was mid May. Her pant legs were dripping and soaked through. She was less than happy to say the least.

"So you wanted to see me, Dr. McGarden?" Lucy said as she entered the morgue. Her eyes went to the table where the latest victim was lying, already uncovered from the body bag and placed on the cold metal for the autopsy examination.

"For the hundredth time, Lucy, call me Levy." the petite woman rolled her eyes. She shook her head, blue locks of hair had been pulled back from her face with an orange hair band.

Lucy chuckled and looked to the other woman with a smile. "I am too professional aren't?"

Levy pouted as she put on latex gloves. "We've been friends for ten years now. I thought you would have gotten over that 'professionalism' part with me. Hell, we've been friends since senior year."

"Alright, Levy. What did you need me for?" the taller woman took off her fedora, her long, golden hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and only slightly wet at the ends.

"I found a substance on the clothes." Levy said as she got up on a footstool to grab the evidence bag from the shelf.

Lucy took the offered item and pulled the article of clothing from the plastic. "What do you think it is?"

"Smell the sleeve cuff." Levy instructed.

Lucy brought the material to her nose and sniffed. She scrunched her nose up at the distinct scent. "Lighter fluid."

Levy nodded in acknowledgement. "Right. So unlike the last victims who did have much more than the flower pollen on their clothing, this one shows me something."

"The killer is getting sloppy." Lucy narrowed her eyes, feeling annoyed. "No, that's not right. He's toying with us."

Levy tilted her head as she focused her gaze on the body, lifting a pair of tweezers and a cotton swab to dab at the wrists. "What makes you say that?"

"It's becoming obvious that he likes playing mind games," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "He seems to add something a little new with each victim. This time there was a certain pattern to the blood splatter."

Levy hummed in thought as she lifted one of the dead woman's hands to examine under the nails. She swabbed under the nails for any foreign debris. Her lips turned up in a grin as she turned and grabbed the set of tweezers. "Lucy, look!"

Lucy placed the evidence bag back on the shelf and strode over to the autopsy table. "What is it?"

Levy held up the tool. "Fibers. Most likely clothing. Maybe the killer is getting sloppy."

"Or he's sending a message." Lucy groaned in frustration. She felt like pulling her hair out. "Thanks Levy. I'd better get to my office. I'm sure Erza has things she wants to discuss about the case. Do we have a name for the Jane Doe yet?"

Levy shook her head in the negative. "Not yet. The fingerprints and dental x-rays have been sent out. I should know by later tonight."

Lucy let out a long breath. "Thanks, Levy. I'll leave you to it."

"Okay, Lu. I'll have the fibers sent to be analyzed." Levy giggled. "Don't worry too much, okay?"

Lucy sighed softly, "Easy for you to say, Levy. You don't have Erza as a partner. She's worse than I am with this case."

Levy giggled again and made a shooing gesture for the other woman to leave.

* * *

"About time you got here!" Lucy heard Erza call as she entered the bullpen.

The blond woman made her way over to the redhead's desk that was across from her own. "I stopped down to see Levy. Did you find anything else out?"

"Well," Erza crossed her arms on the desktop, an exhausted look on her otherwise lovely features. "There may be a lead."

Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh? What kind of lead?"

"We've finally got a name to the Jane Doe."

"And?" Lucy urged the other woman to continue.

"Lisanna Strauss." Erza closed her eyes tightly, a sad expression ghosting her face.

"Wait! Mirajane's sister?" the blonde cried out, causing the other investigators and officers in the room to turn and look at her.

Erza nodded slowly.

Lucy murmured. "I can't believe this."

The redhaired woman frowned. "I never met the woman. Mirajane talked about her often though. She sounded like a sweet, gentle woman. Who'd want to kill someone like that?"

Lucy sighed loudly, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. "I never met her either. Mira hadn't showed me a picture of her previously. I see the similarity now."

"We need to start from square one," Erza said. "The only parts that are the same are the flowers and burn marks, along with the stabbing and flesh wounds. The killer seems to have a fetish for fire."

"I'd say so. Levy found traces of lighter fluid on the cuffs of the victim's sleeves, as well as fibers beneath her nails. She sent the rest for analysis." Lucy sat down in the chair at her desk and slumped over, letting out a tired breath.

Erza eyed the blond closely. "Not getting much sleep?"

"No," Lucy almost whined. "This damn case is getting the better of me."

"We must endeavor to solve it. Needless whining will not help." Erza's tone was firm and practically scolding.

Lucy propped her chin on her palms as she regarded Erza before nodding The woman had always been a domineering, but stable force in her life. Despite her exhaustion, Erza's pushing often pressed Lucy to proceed without much prodding. "I know, I'm sorry."

"I will let the family know about the victim, Lucy," the other woman shook her head slightly. "Go home. You look terrible."

"Gee thanks, Erza."

* * *

Lucy entered her small apartment. Her clothes were still soaked from the rain at the crime scene. She let out a deep sigh as she kicked her shoes off and unbuttoned her pinstripe jacket. The day had been relentlessly busy. After the proper first day's investigation had been done, she needed a strong cup of tea and a hot shower.

Lucy muttered under her breath as she made her way into her bathroom, stripping away her wet clothes and placing her gun and holster on the nightstand. If her car wasn't in the shop, she wouldn't have had to take the tram home and walk two blocks in the pouring rain.

She turned on the shower and quickly made her way into the hot water, letting out a happy, relieved sigh as it streamed down her curvaceous form. She scrubbed her face and took her time unwinding as heat relaxed her sore muscles. Her mind was still on the case, but as she washed, her thoughts became more clear.

After some time, Lucy had hopped out of the shower, humming a soft melody as she dressed in comfortable clothing. Brushing her hair as she sat at her vanity, her gaze went to her left hand, and the finger that still had an indent from a previous ring. Her deep brown eyes became misty for a moment before she cleared her throat and patted her cheeks with her hands to get her mind off of the memory. That was a long time ago, she reminded herself. Well, three months, but who's counting?

Too many things had happened in succession with the case. She had lost her father, gotten dumped by her fiance, and thrown into the serial murder case within a matter of a year. Her fiance never understood her work ethic. Sure, she was very anal about getting all the details sorted out. Yes, she often would be out all hours depending on the influx of information and new developments. She was a lot like her father, working her fingers to the bone. It's probably what killed Jude Heartfilia in the end, working too hard. But really, was that a good reason to go off with another woman and leave her behind? Lucy's full lips pursed and then pulled downwards in a shaky frown as she fought off tears. This is not what she needed. She needed to focus on the case, and when she was done with work, she had to separate herself from the case and relax. It was no time to ruminate on loss.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lucy moved to her comforter bed and laid down. Pulling up the covers and forcing herself to relax in the plush warmth, she soon fell into a restless sleep. The last image in her mind was of her mother, who had passed when she was a child. I miss you Mama.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping detective, a pair of eyes had been watching her from outside her second floor window. A grin crawled across the lips of the person standing on the ledge of the balcony. The dark gaze of the figure glinted in slightly with amusement as they watched her sleep.

Without another pause, they hopped down from the ledge and took off in a fast run, into the rain and night.


End file.
